diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/19 August 2017
05:24 bigbireply pls 05:25 Slarck 05:26 Why does the staff color thing like... not work in chat 05:26 Only the text color changed back 05:26 By name and border color are still white 05:26 At least white and cyan look good, 05:33 Decided that the Band of Thieves will attack Scorpios. 05:35 what day is it 05:35 it’s Saturday 05:35 Zathsu get off yer bum 05:36 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 05:36 Santa Rem is in the house 05:37 Huh 05:37 Ho ho ho? 05:37 *Archprophet takes over( 05:37 No no no... OH HO HO 05:37 lol 05:38 m80 05:38 Even if I dont get around to listing every enemy in The Realm tonight (as it'd take hours and hours and hours), I will at least list the 'Types' of enemies and give their ore 05:38 *lore 05:38 NOW UNDERLING 05:38 >:3 05:38 Oh yeah 05:38 Forgot... 05:38 xD 05:38 I will do 05:38 is ideal time nao 05:38 be sure to ping me when they reply 05:39 On Slack I will 05:39 Ofc 05:39 WHATS THE SUBJECT? 05:39 Community Council Application 05:40 uhhhhh 05:40 lemme go thru 05:40 to see the draft we agreed on 05:40 I think it was included 05:41 Ye 05:41 Does it SOUND like something you'd write> 05:41 Because I feel there are too many big words for this to be my own work x_X 05:41 a bit 05:42 but it has too much glorification to be me 05:42 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:42 Banana even mistook my demotion of Fallen as me copy-pasting what you said 05:42 LOL 05:42 I guess I just write good 05:42 When it matters anyway 05:42 lol 05:42 Just title it “Application” 05:42 I dont use ampersands. 05:42 Ever 05:42 so that they have to read what it is 05:42 So... removing that 05:42 before filing it away 05:43 Lol yeh 05:43 Just Application, or Community Council Application? 05:43 Because the first doesnt sound specific enough 05:43 just Application because if you say community council application, you’ll get tossed into the bin with all the other Com Council Applicants who are being considered 05:44 if you just have Application then they have to read part of it first 05:44 might hook them 05:44 might make it faster 05:44 Ooh you're right 05:45 also we have some news from one of my favorite Staff Members about our iOS Community Apps 05:45 turns out they didn’t actually delay us 05:45 It’s freaking iApple’s/i fault 05:45 they’ve been rejecting all of Fandom’s new apps 05:46 & Fandom can’t get the apps through 05:46 god damn it apple 05:46 besides that, Russian Diep.io Wiki is joining the Android App 05:46 & the iOS one when it finally comes out 05:46 so we will have English, Chinese, & Russian 05:46 on the app 05:47 Spanish is lagging behind cuz they don’t have Discussions enabled 05:47 Ah 05:48 MediaWiki:Wikia.css?diff=cur 05:48 lmao 05:49 God, I love designing and making lore for this world. 05:49 Just made a new crazy clan of fanatics in Somber Falls who praise the moon for making water flow upward. 05:49 That sounds weird out of context 05:49 Needless to say, laws of physics need not apply in Somber Falls 05:50 I've called them the Freshwater Grovelers, as the water that flows upward from the caverns is the only freshwater in the area, which borders the sea. 05:52 I like the name 05:52 it is very original 05:52 Thank you 05:53 People liked the relatively creative names of my areas too 05:53 Imperium, Melancholy Forest, Somber Falls, Toil Ridge, Vallard Wastes, Paradigm Dunes, Wintercrest, Shattered Coast, Neverest Mountains, and Desolate Plains. 05:54 Those are the ten areas of The Realm. 05:58 Needless to say, Im the mistress of lore. 06:00 It really shows there's more than just the Tank Empire and the Cult of Panzer. 06:01 There's these little groups of scattared, isolated people caught in between 06:01 Bound to their regions by the war between forces on opposite ends of the world 06:01 Ursuper of the Sun does not approve the freshwater grovelers 06:01 He may approve of the Sect of Andromeda though 06:01 They just praise the stars and cosmos in general 06:02 They're the Toil Ridge nomads. 06:02 With the staffbearer in the middle of each gathering. 06:03 Kinda funny in a way, its like whoever has the staff is leader, kinda like animals were if youre the biggest youre leader lol 06:03 Lol yeah 06:04 *imagines nomads trying to steal the staff* PFFFFFT 06:04 Though the Sect of Andromeda do have an established clergy of sort in charge of staffbearing, even if they are separated by the many well... ridges... of Toil Ridge 06:04 I have it all figured out 06:04 There was a reason it took so long to make this damn catgeory of enemy 06:05 And I had the entire merge to do it 06:05 Also, Toil Ridge is where the Cult of Panzer starts appearing, but in very small numbers. 06:05 Youre basically listing the creatures of the world xD 06:05 EXACTLY 06:05 ITS LORE 06:05 AND FUN 06:05 Lol 06:05 Scorpios are just a class of Drones 06:05 In the same way Draconis Rex 06:06 I always kinda thought Draconis Rex was a tear of panzer, lol 06:06 (eh) 06:06 The Nomads and Freshwater Grovelers... eh, they're worship is justified, even if for the wrong reasons. 06:06 The Freshwater Grovelers praise the moon because they think its gravity pulls water upward. 06:06 Not because Somber Falls is just a weird fuckin place 06:06 But they dont know anywhere else 06:07 Well tbh the grovelers have a reasonable point lol 06:07 lol 06:07 Dont make me believe your written religion XD 06:07 The Sect of Andromeda, needless to say, their teleportation shrines work... 06:07 So thats enough for them I guess 06:07 Thank the Sun, it still keeps working (eh) 06:08 ... 06:08 I might even make them responsible for a fast travel system 06:08 Based on those shrines 06:08 NOW THATS SOME LORE, IS IT NOT 06:08 (clap) 06:08 Like the way people can get to areas of The Realm without walking there themselves? 06:08 Crazy sun nomad people. 06:09 Beautiful. 06:09 This is why world building is one of my favorite parts of any... thing that involves building a world at one point. 06:10 Grov: ey dude look over there a new McGrov opened up in toil ridge. Nomad2: neat. Hey THAT water isnt floating WHAT DO WE DO?! Grov: BURNNNN 06:10 lol 06:10 "McGrov" 06:11 I was getting some fantastic pirate enemy ideas for Shattered Coast from BCoW's Discord earlier today 06:11 Its Squarebeard 06:11 Dun dun 06:11 Idk lol 06:11 Someone suggested an enemy that was a pirate in a wooden suit with a handheld cannon that shot empty glass bottles with the description: 06:11 "After we drink the rum, we shoot whats left!" 06:11 LOL 06:12 I guess you can call him.... 06:12 GLASS CANNOB 06:12 CANNON 06:12 But yeh, needless to say... 06:12 AHHAAHHAHAH 06:12 Tale of Diep is getting real 06:12 At least... its world is getting pretty alive 06:12 khe 06:12 eheh 06:12 Eh 06:12 e. 06:12 Welcome, Hercules 06:12 Bueno, no entiendo nada de lo que dicen de hecho. 06:12 LOL 06:12 g-UHH 06:12 Hi. 06:13 Kind of made out what that said. 06:13 Alguien habla español? 06:13 No hablo mucho espanol. Lo siento 06:13 Cant even do accents 06:13 Ok. 06:13 Cuz American computer 06:14 LOL 06:14 xD 06:14 Meep 06:15 So for Toil Ridge 06:15 I have Sect of Andromeda and Cult of Panzer as 'enemy groups' in the area 06:15 Wanna make a third but idk what 06:15 The Ridge dwellers? 06:15 ._. 06:16 Idk 06:16 I do need a group with the Excavators in there 06:16 The one with the drill hands 06:16 I was thinking a Miner's Union, but didnt have any other ideas or reasons they'd want to kill you 06:16 Miner Mage: SUMMON DIRT 2017 08 19